opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynortula brevipes
Cynortula brevipes Roewer 1947 is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Cynortula. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''Cynortula brevipes'' Roewer, 1947: 14, pl. 4, fig 34. Etymology The origin of the name is not specified in the original description, but it is likely indicative of having relatively short legs. Roewer (1947) also makes comparison in his species diagnosis to previously described species Cynortula longipes ''(F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904) which was descibed as having notably long-legs. Placement Originally included in ''Cynortula where it has remained since original description. Specimens (including type data) C.b. Holotype ♂ and 3♂, 8♀ paratypes (4 ♂ * 8♀): in SMF Specimen(s) is listed In SMF database: 9901529-RII/1529-32 ♂? Holotype, plus others?: Cynortula brevipes Roewer, 1947. Costa Rica, Coronado. No date/collector. (Note: Does not list number of specimens, but can be several in Roewer 1947) 9903870-RII/3870-32 ? Paratype: Cynortula brevipes Roewer, 1947. Costa Rica, Coronado. No date/collector. (Note: Does not list number of specimens, but several in Roewer 1947) 9905118-RII/5118-32 'Paratype' - non topotypes: Cynortula brevipes Roewer, 1947. Costa Rica, San José. No date/collector. (Note: Does not list number of specimens, but can be two as in Roewer 1947) Specifically, Roewer 1947 states (p.14): Costa Rica: Coronado - 4 ♂, 8 ♀ - Typus (♂) u. Paratypolde RII/1529/116a-b u. RII/3870/198. Costa Rica: San José - 2 ♂ Paratypoide RII/5118/166. Note*: The original description of Roewer (1947) lists 'Costa Rica: Coronado' for the type locality of these and several other type specimens. Kury (2003)Kury, A.B. (2003) Annotated catalogue of the Laniatores of the New World (Arachnida, Opiliones). Revista Ibérica de Aracnología, vol. especial monográfico, 1, 1–337. 31 May 2003. indicates this locality as Prov. Puntarenas, however it could more likely be another locality in Prov. San José. Further specimens (2 male paratypes) are listed in the original description as "Costa Rica San José", in the same zone as Vásquez de Coronado. Type locality: COSTA RICA: Prov. San José - Vásquez de Coronado* (?) N, xx°xx′ W. Note* above. Diagnosis In Roewer 1947 (p.14, plate.4 Fig.34) translated: "Cynortula brevipes ROEWER n. Sp. (Taf.4 Fig. 34). Length of the body 6 mm, the 1st-4th legs 9, 19, 13, 15 mm. - Body and 1st-4th coxa dull-smooth, 4th coxa dorsal-aplcal with 1 small cusp, 5th area of scutum and free tergites each with a granulate cross-row. - Legs up to tibia sparse and finely granulate; 4th femur straight, number of the tarsal-members 6:10-11:7:8; 1st basitarsus of the ♂ thickened/swollen. - Colouring of body reddish brown, 1st-3rd areas of scutum either-side shaded black-brown, dorsal body white marked (Fig 34)· Legs rust yellow, black netted. (Drawing in all similar to C. longipes ''(CAMBRIDGE)." Orginal: "Cynortula brevipes'' ROEWER n. sp. (Taf.4 Fig. 34). Länge des Körpers 6, des 1.-4. Beines 9, 19, 13, 15 mm. - Körper und 1.-4. Coxa matt-glatt, 4. Coxa dorsal-aplcal mit 1 kleinen Höcker, 5. Area des Scutums und freie Tergite mit je einer Körnchen-Querreihe. - Beine bis zur Tibia spärlich und fein bekörnelt; 4 Femur gerade, Zahl der Tarsenglieder 6, 10-11, 7, 8; 1. Basitarsus des ♂ verdickt. - Färbung des Körpers rotbraun, 1.-3. Areas des Scutums jederseits schwarzbraun beschattet, Körper dorsal weiß gezeichnet (Fig 34)· Beine rostgelb, schwarz genetzt. (Zeichnung im ganzen ähnlich ''C. longipes ''(CAMBRIDGE)." Notes * Location: Costa Rica. References Category:Species Category:Central America Category:Article stubs Category:Neotropical Category:Fauna of Central America